


Como atrapar una estrella

by nylie



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Dive to the Future, M/M, Magical Realism, Non-Linear Narrative, or something
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Ikuya sostiene una estrella en su mano.





	Como atrapar una estrella

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ya no sé nada de mi vida, pero me cruce con una prompt por ahí (pa sportfest) que ni siquiera era para esta ship, y el cosquilleo no se fue hasta que cerré word. Espero que el resultado valga la pena :D

_“Las estrellas son como los árboles en el bosque, viven y respiran. Me están mirando.”_

_Haruki Murakami._

 

 

Ikuya sostiene una estrella en su mano. Pequeña y brillante como los sueños. Es tan diminuta que resultaría imposible distinguirla si no fuera por el titilar de su luz, tejiendo sombras sobre su piel, tallando surcos contra sus venas. Recostado en la cama de su habitación, Ikuya la observa en silencio, conteniendo el impulso de encerrar su luz entre sus dedos.

Afuera, la noche es fría y oscura. El invierno castañea contra la ventana y se repliega allí donde llega el brillo de la estrella.

Ikuya extiende su brazo hacia el techo, elevándola en la palma de su mano, y cierra los ojos. Cuando los abre, su habitación está sumida en penumbras. Su mano, vacía. Mantiene la vista en el techo, en el limbo entre la vigilia y el sueño, y busca allí el trazo de las estrellas fluorescentes que iluminaban  su habitación en las noches cuando aún vivía en Japón.

 

+

 

Es Haru quien las ve. Quien las compra. Quien las pone en sus manos.

Es un paquete pequeño, lleno de colores que contrastan con las blanquecinas estrellas fluorescentes que contiene, el más barato que tiene el puesto del club de arte en la feria de la escuela. Ikuya lo sostiene con cuidado, su liviandad tan diferente a la realidad, y se enfrenta a la sonrisa  titilante de Haru incapaz de contener el calor en sus mejillas. 

No le da las gracias. Haru tampoco dice nada. Ikuya aprieta sus dedos alrededor del paquete, se mece en la punta de sus pies.

—¡Vengan a ver esto! —la voz de Asahi les llega desde un par de puestos más adelante. A su lado, Kisumi sacude su brazo con fuerza para llamar su atención.

Haru asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y se aleja hacia ellos.

Ikuya apoya sus talones en el suelo, baja la vista hacia las estrellas, estáticas y sin brillo, y guarda el paquete en su bolso, junto a sus contrapartes, inquietas y deslumbrantes.

Cuando levanta la vista, de Haru sólo queda una estela e Ikuya debe apurar su paso para alcanzarlo.

 

+

 

La primera vez que toma una estrella entre sus manos, Ikuya tiene cinco años.

Está en la playa, sentado a la orilla con los pies haciendo surcos en la arena. Varios metros atrás están sus padres e Ikuya se gira a verlos de vez en vez, para asegurarse que no les han dejado solos. Natsuya no está con ellos. Está en el agua, un par de pasos más adelante, donde no es muy hondo pero donde Ikuya no tiene permitido adentrarse sin la compañía de sus padres. No es noche, pero el cielo perdió ya ese tono rosado que pertenece a los árboles en primavera y algunas estrellas titilan en el firmamento y entre las olas. Natsuya las pesca entre sus dedos, deslizándolas por la superficie, creando constelaciones que Ikuya intenta imitar con sus pies sobre la arena.

Es en estos surcos donde Natsuya deposita su cargamento, cual tesoro de un pirata, cuando corre hacía él con varias entre los brazos. Ikuya ahoga una risita y limpia su mano contra su bañador con ahínco antes de tocarlas.

Son húmedas y resbaladizas. Una sola ocupa todo el tamaño de su mano y pesa tanto o más que una piedra.

—Son más fáciles de agarrar en el agua —le explica Natsuya con solemnidad, sentándose a su lado. Ikuya asiente, concentrado en balancear la estrella entre sus manos, pues se remueve inquieta, escurriéndose entre sus dedos si no tiene cuidado— te enseñaré cómo cuando seas más grande.

Ikuya asiente, envuelve la estrella con sus dos manos, sonríe cuando la luz se abre paso en las grietas que dejan sus dedos.

 

+

 

—No las has pegado.

La voz de Haru lo sigue cuando entra a su habitación. Ikuya apoya su mochila en su cama, se tira junto a ella. Un pie bajo su cuerpo, el otro en el suelo, la vista en Haru. Haru, quien sigue estático en el umbral de la habitación, observando el techo.

—Hm, las estrellas, no las has pegado.

Ikuya siente la sorpresa tomar forma en sus labios, el bochorno subir por su cuello hacia sus mejillas. Desvía la mirada hacia su mesita de luz, donde descansa el paquete de estrellas fluorescentes desde el día de la feria. Ikuya muerde su labio. Contrario a lo que pueda pensar Haru, no lo ha olvidado. Es sólo que, en su habitación, no las necesita. Allí, Ikuya jamás está a oscuras.

Estira su cuerpo hasta alcanzarlas y juega con el paquete entre sus manos, como lo ha hecho tantas noches cuando no puede dormir, con el recuerdo del campamento de verano detrás de sus parpados.

—¿Quieres ayudarme, Haru? ¿Eh, a pegarlas?

Ikuya observa a Haru de reojo, con el estómago lleno de electricidad, sin poder controlar la expectativa por su respuesta. Haru se encoge de hombros, en ese gesto tan falsamente desinteresado que a él le hace reír contra la palma de su mano.

No hace falta más. Haru se monta a la silla de su escritorio sin decir palabra e Ikuya abre el paquete, con extremo cuidado de no dañarlas. Sostiene una de las estrellas en la punta de su dedo índice y la eleva hacia Haru, con reverencia, como si fuera una de verdad y no un simple trozo de papel.

Haru la toma entre sus dedos con la misma delicadeza, su expresión neutra, su actitud concentrada. Posa la estrella contra el techo. Ikuya debe torcer el cuello para observarla. Para observar a Haru.

—¿Aquí?

Sonríe apenas, con ese brillo inquieto que resulta tan familiar a Ikuya, tan diferente a la apagada estrella que sostiene en su mano.

Ikuya asiente. Cierra los ojos. Pide un deseo.

 

+

 

Cuando no puede dormir, Ikuya se refugia en las estrellas.

El agua de la piscina está fría. Ikuya hunde sus piernas hasta sus rodillas cuando se sienta a la orilla y el movimiento produce ondas que rompen la superficie, meciendo las estrellas contra sus pies. Su roce produce un cosquilleo familiar contra su piel que le reconforta.

Es así como lo encuentra Haru, algo más tarde, jugando con ellas, sobre el reflejo del agua.

En el cielo, todo es estrellas. El espacio que Haru deja entre ellos se siente tan diminuto como extenso.

Es un impulso el que le empuja hacia delante, el que pide, promete, sueña, brilla, por una meta que alcanzaran juntos. Sus dedos cosquillean donde se rozan entre ambos e Ikuya puede ver la lluvia de meteoritos en el brillo de los ojos de Haru.

Es también un impulso el que le lleva a juntar sus manos delante de su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, visualiza las estrellas detrás de sus párpados. Sabe que bastaría meter su mano en el agua, sentir su roce sobre su dedos, para hacerse con una de ellas, tal como Natsuya le enseñó una noche en la playa. Pero siente la mirada de Haru sobre él, curiosa, expectante, y es suficiente para alentarle. Nunca tomó una estrella fugaz del cielo.

Abre las palmas de sus manos. Sonríe a Haru, confiesa—: Es un secreto.

Ikuya suelta la estrella sobre la superficie de la piscina, donde su luz se dispersa. Haru asiente, atento, maravillado, sonriendo.

 

+

En el bolso de Haru hay dos estrellas.

Ikuya no las nota cuando se reencuentran en Tokio. Ni lo hace las siguientes semanas, cuando el silencio entre ambos es aun incómodo y frío. Están pegadas sobre la tira del bolso, cerca de donde Haru la sostiene junto a su hombro, las puntas algo abiertas, como si se resistieran a quedarse en su lugar. Ikuya se pregunta cuánto tiempo llevan allí.

Es un atardecer de tantos, en una plaza de tantas, en un encuentro de tantos, cuando se atreve a inclinarse hacia ellas. No en un impulso, sino en un movimiento cuidado y preciso, como la primera vez que se acercó a una estrella, rozando sus dedos contra el borde de las mismas.

Haru no se mueve. Aun después de tantos años, Ikuya sigue sin tomarlo desprevenido. Hay un silencio en su garganta que le quita el aire. Las estrellas de papel no brillan, pero tienen memoria.

—¿Aun tienes estrellas en el techo, Ikuya?

En el techo, en las manos, en los cabellos, en los ojos, bajo los pies—las estrellas de Ikuya están en todas partes y en ningún lado. Sacude la cabeza, retrayendo su mano del bolso de Haru, enderezándose a su lado, las manos sobre su regazo, el hombro junto al de Haru.

—No... Supongo, en casa. Aún no he ido. Pero no aquí, en Tokio, ni en Estados Unidos. —Ikuya juega con los dedos de sus manos, la vista perdida en ellos, el tacto seco de las estrellas aun fresco en su piel.

A su lado, Haru asiente. Con cuidado desprende una de las estrellas de su bolso, toma una mano de Ikuya y abre sus dedos con paciencia. Cuando llega al meñique, duda, y finalmente pone allí la estrella.

No dice nada. Ikuya tampoco. El silencio que los acompaña se vuelve liviano y cómodo, como las estrellas que Ikuya pretendió alcanzar en la escuela y nunca pudo.

 

+

 

Ikuya sostiene una estrella en su mano. Pequeña y brillante como en los sueños. Se remueve inquieta contra su mano, junto a su contraparte, una copia barata de papel que absorbe su luz como si de un agujero negro se tratara. Quiso pegarla en el techo de su dormitorio en Tokio, pero es incapaz de mantenerse allí, rebelde como las verdaderas, independiente como su antiguo dueño. Recostado en la cama de su habitación, Ikuya las observa en silencio.

Afuera, la noche es cálida. 

Ikuya extiende su brazo hacia el techo y cierra los ojos. Cuando los abre, la estrella de papel brilla, pequeña y valiente. Con la vista en ella, en el limbo entra la vigilia y el sueño, Ikuya no busca ninguna otra estrella. En su mano, el vacío lo llenan los dedos de Haru, enredándose con los suyos, calmos, firmes, reales.

Su roce es tímido y nuevo, como si este fuera el verdadero secreto.

Ikuya sostiene una estrella en su mano.


End file.
